Forced to marry a Bass
by lilas6210
Summary: If blair were forced to marry Chuck, in an historical context.


I don't own Gossip Girl, or any of its characters. I was inspired by "the inconvenient time" by Jina, for this one.

I just want to know what do you think of this ? If it deserve that i continue it ?

Like you will surely notice, english is not my mothertongue :(

Chapter 1:

- I don't want to marry this pervert

- What's just happened?

- Mum, this lord, is not a gentleman at all. He just wants to seduce me, he just needs a wife to breed his kid and satisfy his lust.

- Blair dear, don't forget your manner, act like the lady you are.

- I can't be a lady near to him. He just drive me crazy, he is insane.

- You know, he is just like you, he doesn't want this marriage, but he has to agree; because it's the usage, it's his obligation. He owes this to his father. Just like you, Blair. This union will be the end of all our problems, and the beginning of a wonderful life for you.

Think of all the trip you will afford, the jewels, the parties, think of all of it, and it will help you to accept it.

- But I want to be in love, to share serious feeling, I want …

- Blair, I understand what you feel, I was like you, a long time ago. Then I had to marry your father. He was not my first choice, but with time, I learnt to know him, and love him. I can't even imagine my life without him.

- But Dad is such a good man comparing to that Chuck Bass-tard

- Girls control your langage !!

- I'm sure he is not so bad. And you know, it's legitimate for a man, to want to seduce is future wife

- You are approving how he is acting with me?

- Blair, it means that he likes you, and actually wants you; it's not a bad thing.

- He was like ravishing me, and you are agreeing with that?

- You're exaggerating everything my dear. I'm sure he is the perfect match for you.

- I have to take my lessons of piano.

- Sure, I will see you tomorrow, when I'll bring you at bass house.

- Serena, couldn't you do something to help me; I don't want to marry this perve. I'm sure there is a solution.

- A perve?

- At the meeting, I tried to seduce me. He was so …

- Seduce you? Did he kiss you? How was it? I want to know everything

- It's not some gossip; it's your sister who was almost ravished!

- Blair !!

- He kissed my hand, softly than more sensually, you know

- How was it? Was it the first time a man touched you!!

- Argghhh, not so bad, but I feel like something fluttering in my stomach, and a little shiver, have you already experience that?

- Blair, you're in love with him, admit it

- What!! Hell no! He just disgust me, I just said to you, he make me sick !

- Blair this sickness is attraction, lust, maybe even love.

- I didn't even kiss him

- what ? you said he ravish you !!

- He was nearly a gentleman, but I don't want to marry him. I saw he was trying to seduce me, so I take this occasion to ruin his reputation. I'm the one, who push him into trying to kiss me.

- Ouaw, interesting ! I need to meet this man, who drive my little sister crazy.

- he's not. I still want to know about the charming gentleman from the bal, do you heard about him ? his name ? is he engaged ? I want to forget about my supposed fiancé.

Blair was about to enter his home, when she saw him waiting in front of the door.

- Get out of here, pervert

- I'm wondering who's the perve here !

- Don't want to see you again, I though it was clear !

- Maybe we can enter; it's not really a good place, to have this talk

- No needs, we are done.

- He open the door, and follow her inside;

- I said …

- Please, accord me just five minutes

- Only four remain so?

- I know you don't want to marry me, I don't want to marry you either. But we have to, for the sake of our family, for our reputation. It's what we have to do, and you know it. Forget about Nathaniel. She looks at him confused. He is the guy you were dancing with at the bal. He is engaged and seriously in love with his future.

- He is not the reason, I don't want to marry you.

- You're still dreaming of the prince charming, love and being loved. You know this just happened in fairy tale. In the real world, we had to do what it's written for us, even if it's not what we have expected.

- I see

- You know, you're not my type, you're too short, too talkative, and to passionate for me.

- How you dare!

- But I will deal with.

- To good from you !

- Blair, we can be friend instead of fighting

- What ?

- I mean, we can act like a perfect couple, for the society, and then if you met somebody, you really care, you can do whatever you want, secretly of course.

- Sort of arrangement, but …

- But what? Tell me your condition

- They will expect us to have some child, how do you plan to deal with that?

- First thing first miss wardolf. First we agree to marry each other, we support the ceremony, and then we spend few days together, like, one or two weeks. Then I will manage to get a work duty abroad, and give all free time you need.

- By few days together, you mean honeymoon?

- Yeah, sort of … I won't be bad with you. Never force you for anything, don't worry.

- So I'm agree to marry you, you can make it publish. Don't fool on me, ok.

- I'm starting to like you by the way …

- It's not converse sir.

- I'm sure it is.

- So now you agree for marrying him, what have changed since yesterday?

- He is not such a bad guy, maybe if I refused him, mummy will find even worse the next time. He is young, not too bad looking, and wealthy.

- I though you needed more than that to be happy. Anyway, I'm glad, you're happy to marry him.

- I think I can tell you, what really happened

- Yeah sure, tell me everything

- We have an arrangement together, he don't want to marry me either. But we have too. So we will deal with it, acting like a couple, and have our own live secretly.

- Not too bad. If you're happy like this. And what about your prince charming?

- He is engaged and in love, and not really into me. But one day, I will find the right guy I'm sure.

- Maybe, Chuck is the right guy. Think about it. He is lovable, to propose you such a plan.

- Hell no !!

- Mr Bass, glad to see you

- Pleasure is mine, Mrs Waldorf. I'm glad our children are so happy to marry each other

- They will make the perfect couple.

- Then kids, we will let you some privacy

- remember to act like a lady. She whisper in her daughter ear. Then. Mr Bass, take care of my dear Blair.

- I will for sure mrs Waldorf.

- You can kiss the bride

They kissed softly, as all other married couple. But since the moment he put his lips over hers, he know he will want more and more. At this moment, he wanted that all of this was not just an arrangement. He actually wanted his wife, so badly.

She knew she have to go through it, she planned to suffer, the fact they have to kiss each other.

But when he put his lips over hers, he was everything except a pain. It was like something she was expecting since … forever. It was too short.

Then they had the dinner, the brunch, and then the banquet. It was in the use for the newly married to open the bal by a valse or a slow.

- Will you do me the honor

- Sure my dear husband.

She was in his arm, they swayed with the music.

He feels her proximity like a torture. Didn't know what make this girl so special, that he actually want her, over all the other. He promised her, to let her free. How he could honnor is promise when he start to fall in love with her. How was this possible by the way.

She was not even his type, too brunette, too talkative, to capricious, to lady like, but so passionate, so captivating, and she have such a strong personality.

She felt good on his arm, didn't want to be somewhere else. His hand on his hips made her thrill. Maybe he noticed it but don't act like he cares, and continue to dancing with her.

It was time now for husband and wife, to retire and get some privacy for their first night.

- Come with me my dear, you will have the time of your live

- I can't expect less from you

and then they greeted everyone, and took place in their room. In the home they will have to share for few days.

As they arrived in front of the door, he raised up her, take her in his arm, like tradition want.

- Put me down, no need for this

- Wait a minute, not a big deal

- It is, cause marriage it's a serious thing, I don't want you to take off all the sacred thing.

- All right. What do you want to do next ?


End file.
